The Embassy
"The Embassy" is the 2nd episode of the second season of Exosquad. Summary Marsh and DeLeon arrive on Tethys, and there are many pirates angry about the prospects of a treaty with the ExoFleet. Phaeton orders Typhonus to continue laying siege to Io with half his fleet, and proceed to Tethys with the other half to prevent an ExoFleet/Pirate alliance. Winfield discusses coordinated assaults with the resistance leaders, who seem less than receptive. Napier stands up for Winfield, which causes the others to support cooperation and choose Napier as commander of all of Earth's resistance. Marsh defeats Jubail in a duel that was to decide whether the Pirates would ally with the ExoFleet or not. But when Marsh refuses to kill Jubail, Simbacca decides the ExoFleet is too soft and would not make a good ally. Typhonus then arrives claiming to wish to discuss a treaty between the Neo sapien government and the Pirates. Synopsis :Click HERE of a detailed synopsis of " " Characters *J.T. Marsh *Alec DeLeon *Marsala *Sean Napier *Jonas Simbacca *Jubail *Hallas *Barca *Typhonus Quotes *Hallas caught Barca in a restricted area before he realized that it was Barca (who is apparently the first officer). Hallas tries to apologize: ::Hallas: "There is much for me to learn." Barca: "Then learn it -- somewhere else!" *When four pirates stand in the way of the path that Jubail is directing Marsh and DeLeon to follow, the following exchange results: ::Jubail: "Simbacca has made me responsible for getting these ExoFleet vermin to him in one piece." pirate: "You are not responsible if they have a little accident, now are you?" DeLeon: "Jubail, we are ambassadors, why are they threatening us?" Jubail: "He is right, I cannot help it if you happen to have an accident." *When Winfield approaches Napier in a bar: ::Napier: "How'd you know where to find me?" Winfield: "I read your old ExoFleet file." *When Marsh is asked to choose a weapon for his duel with Jubail: ::Marsh: "Can I choose my e-frame?" Simbacca: "I would have expected less levity from the one I chose as my champion. Not funny, Marsh." Marsh: "Well, these guys can't take a joke." Significant events, revelations, and other notes *Marsh and DeLeon's encounter with the four pirates shows that the Exofleet does a good job of training soldiers for hand-to-hand combat. **Further evidence is seen when Marsh defeats Jubail in the duel. **Part of the Exofleet combat training involves taekwondo. **Did Marsh win the duel because he was better trained or because Jubail lacked training? How often are duels used by the Pirate Clans to solve disputes? *We hear the story of how the Pirate Clans originated from abandoned convict laborers. **The Homeworlds Congress covered up the truth. Marsh knew nothing of the 'labor for liberty' deal. How many people, outside the pirates, still know what really happened? **What story did the Homeworlds Congress invent when the pirates first appeared? It must have been plausible since there was no pressure to investigate and/or question the story. **Why were the convicts abandoned? Since the Congress thought that mining Tethys was economically viable, why were the mines abandoned? **Why could not the convicts have been used as labor on Mars? Is the environment too severe or were the senators concerned with public opinion? **Why was the mining equipment left behind on Tethys? Was it believed that the convicts would perish from a lack of supplies? *DeLeon says that the Neos want the Pirates around to keep the ExoFleet off balance. With the Homeworlds under Neo control the past two years, have the Pirates been raiding Exofleet to survive, or have they been careful about attacking Neo shipping? Or do they no longer require attacking others to survive? *Why has the pirate base on Enceladus not been rebuilt? Did the start of the Neosapien War convince Simbacca that rebuilding the base would provoke the Neosapiens into attacking him? *Typhonus wishes to attack Io from all directions, counting on some surviving the GRAF Shield long enough to take out the base. Phaeton calls him a fool and has him lay siege instead. *Exofleet must be severely outnumbered if half of the Earth Fleet, left at Io, makes a direct attack impossible. *Winfield shows he has the ability to bluff (in this case by utilizing the fact that the Neos aren't aware that the GRAF shield is damaged). *Napier convinces the resistance leaders to cooperate with the ExoFleet. *Napier is named commander of Earth Resistance. *At the end of the episode Marsh has failed in his mission to make the Pirates allies of the ExoFleet. 15 02